Click (Oneshot)
by skutti2000
Summary: Modern day AU. Her blue eyes have haunted him ever since he last saw them in the pouring rain outside her house. Will he be able to handle it when he sees her again unexpectedly? Will things ever go back to the normalcy of the past? Four x Tris


**I haven't updated anything in a while, I know, but this story just kind of just came out. Hope you like this oneshot, please R & R! It helps a lot!**

* * *

"Mr. Eaton, there's another client here for you."

Tobias rubbed his face with his hands in desperation and glanced at the clock, its glowing red numbers the only source of hope in his office. It was Friday night. He had been hoping to get out of work a little early and meet up for drinks with Zeke, but obviously that wasn't going to happen.

"Send them in." His voice was clipped, without a trace of emotion; he always tried to keep it professional with those in his workplace environment, politely declining the invitations for mini golf and hibachi dinners. This had to be especially emphasized when it came to his female coworkers, who often took it upon themselves to break his cold exterior for personal gain. Lauren Evans, his secretary, was one such woman that he had exasperatedly held off until even she began to tire of chasing after him.

The door opened, and Tobias looked up from his ponderous state, a snide remark ready to roll off his tongue. "Excuse me, but I'd just like to make it clear that—"

The words died on his lips as he took in the familiar figure in front of him.

 _No. It can't be._

"Hi, Toby." Beatrice Prior smiled shyly at him from the doorway, looking up at him through her long eyelashes. Dressed in a royal blue shift dress that accentuated her slender frame, her hair down in glossy waves, he could almost feel the gap between them closing, transporting them both to an earlier time where things were simpler.

Almost.

Regaining his composure, he gestured to the chair across his desk and cleared his throat. "Miss Prior."

A brief shadow of disappointment flitted across her face before it was replaced by a plastic smile. "That's how it's going to be? Very well." She took a seat, daintily crossing her ankles and folding her hands in her lap. He could see her retreating into herself almost immediately, becoming the prim and proper Tris that everyone else saw. He hated doing this to her, but it was necessary. "Mr. Eaton, despite our past...acquaintanceship, shall we say, I _am_ here on business."

Tobias cleared his desk before pulling out a manila folder, writing Tris' full name on the flap in thick black capital letters. _Prior, Beatrice Grace_. "How can I help you?"

"My business partner, Peter."

Tobias almost choked on his own saliva. "Peter? Peter Hayes?"

"Yes." Tris nodded curtly, keeping her expression guarded. "He's been cutting me out of the profits of the company, pocketing some of my share for himself, and it's added up over the years. Since you're the best lawyer in town, I decided to come ask you." She looked up, meeting Tobias' eyes, and winced. "Though maybe that wasn't the best idea, given the salutation I just received."

Tobias rolled his eyes. "Tris, you're my client right now, and nothing else. I would just like to keep things professional, okay?"

"Professional?" Anger began to creep into Tris' voice. "So after eighteen years of friendship and one year of more, we decide to keep things _professional_?"

"When it comes to business, yes." Tobias tried to keep the impatience out of his voice, but failed. "What exactly were you expecting? To waltz into my office and have me fall in love with you again?"

Tris blew out a huff of air and put her head in her hands. "Well it certainly wouldn't have hurt," she mumbled.

"See, this is why one of the reasons I was glad we broke it off." Tobias could feel a vein beginning to throb in his forehead. "You're a hopeless romantic to the point that reality is never good enough for you! I'm not going to come begging for you to take me back two years after you broke me!"

"I…" Tris paled. "I broke you?"

"Yes, you—" Tobias sat down, massaging his temple with one hand. "That's beside the point. Do you have your business contract with you?"

This was always how their fights had been. They would be yelling at the top of their lungs one minute, and then the perfect picture of serenity the next. Tris pulled a stack of papers from the briefcase Tobias didn't notice she was carrying. "Here. Everything's airtight." She gave him a look. "But you know that already."

It was true. Tris' startup had begun back when they had been dating, and Tobias had immediately requested that a contract be drafted when he first set eyes on her partner. Peter Hayes was a slimy rat, though externally it never seemed that way to the ladies. With perfectly groomed black hair, mischievous green eyes, and a smile that made every woman in a ten foot radius go weak in the knees, everyone seemed to like him. But Tobias had seen men like him before, and was wary of his presence. He had written the contract himself, using his legal finance skills to his advantage. He had hoped that it would never come down to Tris taking legal action, but he wanted her to be prepared just in case…no pun intended.

Then again, during those days he had imagined Tris coming to her protective, heroic boyfriend for legal backup on a case they would undoubtedly win. Their victory would be satisfying, fining Peter for his crimes and reaffirming in her mind that he was the ultimatum that she desperately needed. She would finally say those precious three words—the three words that Tobias had repeated in his mind every time he set eyes on her, but that he never heard nor said out loud.

He never would have guessed that they would be meeting under these circumstances instead: a heartbroken lawyer meeting with an old flame to sue the ex that came between them.

Tobias quickly read through the contract, dimly aware of Tris shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "Lucky for you, I added the right clauses to successfully sue Mr. Hayes. I'm going to need you to compile any evidence of him stealing profits and hand it over to me. You can fax it to my secretary." He slid the contract in Tris' file.

"Tobias."

He had no choice but to look up at the sound of her voice. Normally so strong, it was vulnerable and weak at this moment. He thought he saw a glimmer of a tear in her left eye.

"Yes, Miss Prior?" Tobias forced himself not to give in to the overwhelming desire to envelop her in his arms and comfort her.

"Miss Prior?" Tris' eyes darkened and then flashed with anger. Were the tears just a trick of the light? "Tobias, how many times do I need to apologize to you?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Prior, but I can't have this discussion here."

"Fine." Tris pressed her lips into a firm line. "Seven o'clock tomorrow night at my place for dinner? I haven't moved."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Since you can't talk here, might as well talk _somewhere_. So are you coming or not?"

He hesitated. After the pain of the breakup, he didn't know if that was a good idea.

But maybe closure would be nice to have after all those years.

"Seven, got it."

* * *

Why was he nervous?

It's not like this was a _date_. In fact, it was exactly the opposite. But a tiny part of him wanted to impress Tris, wanted to make her regret breaking up with him at all. He let out a huff of air, shaking his head. He had scolded Tris for thinking the same thing the day before, but here he was as a hypocrite.

He got out of his car after making sure his hair was just the right amount of messy. He hoped that his clothes didn't make it seem like he was trying too hard. How do you dress for these kinds of things, anyway? A breakup recap dinner?

As he walked up to the porch, he was struck with a bout of déjà vu so powerful that it almost made him physically step back. He could see them here and there, cuddling on the porch swing, lying down on the hammock. Flashes of memories clouded his vision. He was kissing her goodnight for the first time on the stoop. He was carrying her through the doorframe, bridal style, laughing as she squealed to put her down.

He was soaked, just come in from the pouring rain, as she told him that just wasn't feeling the connection anymore.

He shook his head to clear it, ringing the doorbell. It immediately swung open, and there she was, standing there in a nice pair of jeans and a comfy sweater. It was like he had traveled back in time.

"Hi, Tobias. Come on in." She opened the door wider for him, and as he stepped inside he instinctively inhaled a wonderful aroma that seemed to be coming from the kitchen.

"Whatever you made smells really good."

"Thanks." Tris looked away and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. Was she _blushing_?

They proceeded in awkward silence to the small dinner table she had off from the kitchen. Everything seemed to be the same from when he had last been here. He noticed a couple missing photo frames, but otherwise the décor had remained just as he remembered.

Slowly, they sat down at the table. Tobias kept his eyes on his plate. "Wow, fettuccine alfredo, my favorite."

"I know." He could practically hear the soft smile that was undoubtedly on her face.

His eyes moved from the plate to his lap. "Thank you."

"So, um," Tris took a small bite of pasta. "What did you want to talk about?"

He looked up, startled. "I don't know, I thought you would figure that out."

"To be honest, I didn't even think you'd come."

"Me neither."

They both cracked a weak smile before digging in once again. Fifteen minutes passed before Tris put down her fork.

"Tobias, enough. I know you didn't come here for food. What do you want to know?"

Too much. "Why…" He took a deep breath. "Why?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She had a pained look on her face. "Everything was great. You were the perfect guy. You treated me so well, and you, well, _I think_ you loved me."

"I did." His voice was almost inaudible. "A small part of me will never stop."

"But…"

"But?"

"I was a different person back then than I am today. I was terribly insecure, so when a guy like you—"

"A guy like me?"

"Well, yeah." She wore a small smile, so miniscule that it was easy to miss. "You're smart, you have a stable job, you're kind, you treat girls well, you're loyal, and…" She shrugged. "No use keeping it in. You're hot. Movie star hot. So you can imagine when a guy like _that_ dates a girl like _me_ , there are doubts."

"You could've just said that you wanted to take a break." His tone was sharp, and Tris flinched. "I would've been a little sad, sure, but that way you were still…we were still…" He furrowed his brow. "But instead, two measly days after we break up, I hear that you're dating your new business partner, Peter Hayes. Tris Prior and Peter Hayes, the two lovebirds that are taking the business world by storm. So no, Tris, it wasn't just insecurity. That's just an excuse, and we both know it."

"It's more complicated than that." Her blue eyes caught his and pleaded with him.

"I don't see how." Tobias suddenly stood up. "Thank you for the alfredo, but I think I should leave."

Tris was on her feet in seconds. "Wait, there's still dessert left."

He glared up at her coldly. "I'm sorry, but as you so eloquently put, I didn't come here for the food." He stalked out of the house, Tris running behind him to keep up with his long strides. He had gotten as far as the front porch when she grabbed his arm and made him look at her.

"Please," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Tobias let his hard façade drop as he turned to her, vulnerability evident in his eyes. "Look, Tris," he said softly. "You're a great girl. But I think it's time you move on." He swallowed hard, trying to push down the lump that was growing in his throat. "I…I think you hurt me too much then, and there's not much you can do now to fix that." He looked down and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Sorry."

Tris nodded, sniffing and wiping away the salty drops that had spilled onto her cheeks. "Will I get to see you? Talk to you?"

"I, um, maybe it's best if we have a clean break. You should probably find another lawyer. I'll have my secretary send the papers back."

"Okay." As they made eye contact for the last time, the air between them sparked and fizzed with unanswered questions and tension. Tris pasted a smile on her face and walked closer to him.

"Take care, Tobias Eaton." Slowly, she raised up on her toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. She squeezed his hand lightly and turned away as he closed his eyes. All that was left of Beatrice Grace Prior in his life was the click of her door being shut.


End file.
